The present invention relates generally to water filtration apparatus, particularly multistage water filters adapted for use as residential or commercial countertop or undercounter water filters for producing potable water for suitable for human ingestion such as by drinking or cooking. More particularly, the present invention provides a multi-stage water filter apparatus which is modular to permit scale up or scale down filtration capacity.
A wide variety of water filtration devices are known in the art. Residential and office-type water filter devices are typically of the countertop variety which consist generally of vertically oriented cylinders which receive water from a diverter valve attached to a sink faucet and introduce tap water to the bottom of a charcoal stack, flow the water upward against gravity and dispense the filtered water from a spigot located at the top of the charcoal stack. The configuration of these units is bulky and requires that the filter units be inconveniently located adjacent the sink where they interfere with routine tasks such as washing dishes or food preparation. Moreover, the tubing interconnecting the diverter valve and the filtration apparatus is obtrusive and potentially dangerous to those people working near the sink. Accordingly, a need has existed for a water filtration apparatus which is easily used in conjunction with residential or office water distribution systems, which may be used only when it is necessary to provide a supply of drinking or cooking water, is unobtrusive and may otherwise be situated away from kitchen utility areas, and which is easily adaptable to increase or decrease its filtering capacity by addition or removal of modular housing units.